User blog:Geomax/Space Marines vs Forerunner Soldiers
Space Marines, the genetically augmented elite warriors of the Imperium! VS Forerunner Soldiers, the main troops of the Ecumene who are several times more powerful than Spartans! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Short Range Chainsword The Primary short range weapon of Space Marines, the Chainsword is a chainsaw attached to a sword hilt. Scattershot The Scattershot is a short range Forerunner weapon that fires a volley of short range energy pulses that can completely disintegrate targets. Medium Range Bolter The Bolter is an automatic assault rifle that fires mini rockets capable of killing infantry with a few hits. Unidentified Forerunner weapon The Weapon is a heavy energy assault rifle that can combine beams to produce a single powerful beam, which generates a large explosion. Long Range Sniper Rifle The sniper rifle is a long range kineticc rifle used to kill enemies at long range. Light Rifle The Light Rifle is a long range burst firing laser rifle that can desintegrate targets with a few shots. X-Factors Armor and Genetic Augmentation Space Marines have Power Armor and Genetic Augementation that makes them vastly more powerful than humans. The can run at 60 mph and lift objects weighing several tons with ease. Skinsuit Forerunner class 12 skinsuit are around 6 times the power of MJOILNIR Armor. Battle A Space Marine Battle Barge jumps out of Warp in orbit around the Ark. An orbiting Keyship open fire, quickly overwhelming the Barge, but just before it is destroyed, It launches several drop pods towards the Arks surface. A Drop pod lands nearby a small Ecumene base, and a squad of Space Marines steps out. They run to the facility entrance, blast down the door, and enter. Five security troopers step out and ready their weapons. Space Marines:5 Forerunner soldiers:5 All five Forerunners use their rifles to create a combine beam, killing a Marine, then sprint of to get behind cover. One forerunner darts out and fires his Scattershot, vaporizing a marine, but gets cut down by Bolter fire.Another one comes out from behind cover and fires his Light rifle, killing another marine, but one of the Marines fires his Sniper rifle headshotting and killing the Forerunner. Space Marines:2 Forerunner soldiers:3 The two remaining Space Marines charge the Forerunners holding their Chainswords. One fires a barrage of bolter rounds into a Forerunner, killing him, and kills another with his chainsword, but gets brought down by a scatter shot blast. The other jumps on the remaining soldier, slicing him with his chainsword, and brings his chainsword back for a killing blow, but gets shot point blank with a scattershot and is vaporized. The remaning soldier lifts his rifle above his head and shouts "For the Ecumene!". WINNER:FORERUNNER SOLDIERS Rules Votes with edges that make sense count full. Votes that don't make sense or are "Space Marines because they are TEH SPESS MEHRENS" willl not be counted. The battle will take place in a ffacility in a Forerunner facility on The Ark. Category:Blog posts